<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Futile! It's All Pointless! by analyzerana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764203">It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyzerana/pseuds/analyzerana'>analyzerana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy's Exiled Archives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), exiledinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyzerana/pseuds/analyzerana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommyinnit was tired. He was so tired of staying in this place he'd been exiled to. It was unbareable. He was so tired. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>that one clip where tommy builds to near sky limit, but with wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tommy's Exiled Archives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fic on ao3, so i hope i tagged things right. Also when i wrote this i did no research on how wings work, so bare with me. </p>
<p>tw!!<br/>Suicide attempt, self-depricating thoughts, drowning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy can barely remember the last time he had used his wings since he had been exiled. He remembers Dream telling him how using his wings was not allowed while here. Tommy tried to argue back, but it had only led to Dream threatening to chop them off.  </p>
<p>He had them since he was a young child, and they grew as he got older, from small feathers to relatively larger ones. By the age of 12, they were still werent as large as his father's, Phil's, but it was coming close.</p>
<p>Now, they were atleast a few meters long, longer than his armspan, and looked similar to Phil's. They were white and glowed under the full moon as he stood at the top of the tower, glaring at the ground. </p>
<p>Half of him wished these things didn't exist. </p>
<p>Tommy sighed, letting his wings flutter and flap and expand, letting the feeling of him finally be free. It was thrilling, the wind was cold, up here. The night sky was painted with stars, and the moon glittered. </p>
<p>It was peaceful, Tommy noted.</p>
<p>He let his feet get dangerously close to the edge, peering down to see how high he had built up. </p>
<p>Tommy could barely make out one tree from the next, and the clouds felt closer than they ever had before. </p>
<p>The wind rustled once more, and Tommy took a final step off of the tower, falling.</p>
<p>Memories flashed in tommy's mind. Good ones, like playing with his best friend Tubbo in a field of flowers, his family, and his wings, before the wars. they made him feel warm, while he felt the cold air rush around him, making tommy go numb. </p>
<p>Bad memories also flashed in his mind. Old L'manberg getting blown up by Dream, Wilbur and Tommy getting exiled from Manberg, Wilbur getting killed by Phil, his own father. </p>
<p>Tommy welcomed every memory, savoring every moment, whether good or bad. He let himself fall, his wings wrapping around him, hiding himself from the cold biting his face. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes, accepting his final moments. </p>
<p>Tommy smiled for what felt like the first time in months. </p>
<p>All of this would be over soon, he thought.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Just before the teen met his pitiful doom, he felt his wings unwrap from around him, as if they had a mind of his own, and flap a few times.  Tommy opened his eyes after a moment, and noticed the way he was slightly bobbing up and down, but not falling all the way. </p>
<p>If tommy werent so confused, he wouldve fallen to his death even with the wings, by now. </p>
<p>"Wh- what the fuck?" he started, eyes blurring from the cold air.</p>
<p>Tommy watched with wide eyes as his wings slowly continued to bring him to the ground.</p>
<p>He did not think this through.</p>
<p>His wings prevented him from falling the extreme height. Of course they did. How stupid are you?</p>
<p>Tommy felt the small flaps of his wings as he finally reached the ground. </p>
<p>Grass tickled his feet when he landed, the sound of waves continuously crashing filling his ears. The moon glowed and the stars blinked with every moving minute.</p>
<p>Tommy was alive. Tommy was alive and, for the most part, uninjured.</p>
<p>He wasnt sure on whether to be happy or upset, so he decided to push those feelings away instead.</p>
<p>Tommy walked towards his jukebox on the beach, and sat down, letting his head rest on the music box as it plays a familiar tune. chirp, he reminds himself. </p>
<p>He imagines Clara, watching him from space. How would she react to what just happened? She isn't mad, Tommy knows that. Clara isnt one to get mad or angry, and she definitely doesnt lash out onto people unlike Dream.  </p>
<p>Tommy sits there for some time, listening to the soft hums of what he hopes is Clara talking to him, and watching the sun rise slowly above the ocean. </p>
<p>The ocean. Tommy recalls waking up day after day, in the ocean. Watching as he sinks deeper, until he takes a painful breath full of the salty water, only to wake up on his rock-hard bed, coughing and choking on water that isnt there anymore. </p>
<p>Tommy looks a little to the left, and he sees the failed beach party setup, with the balloons now deflated and somewhere in the sand. Tommy remembers sitting at the edge of the table, only wondering why nobody came. </p>
<p>Except Dream. Dream was always there. Tommy trusted dream, because Dream would never leave him, right?</p>
<p>But clearly, Tommy was wrong. Dream left him, now visiting once every two weeks, meaning that tommy was alone. </p>
<p>He didnt want to be alone. Tommy couldn't handle being alone for so long. </p>
<p>That's what led him to build the tower. Maybe he wouldn't be so alone if he was gone. Maybe he wouldnt be so annoying, so selfish, so.. so.. pathetic. </p>
<p>Nobody cared about him anymore, so whats the point in staying? He was only a burden to everyone around him. </p>
<p>Not even tubbo cared about him anymore. Tubbo, the one who was always by tommys side. Tubbo, the one who fought in the disc war, and for l'manberg, with tommy. Tubbo, the one who tommy had to witness die during the festival under schlatt's ruling. </p>
<p>Tubbo, the one who exiled him.</p>
<p>Tommy was around halfway up the tower, when he remembered about his wings. </p>
<p>And once he let them flap a few times, he felt free. Tommy hadn't used his wings in months, and hoped he still knew how to fly with them.</p>
<p>The thought was quickly ignored as he finished building the tower not too long after. </p>
<p>Which led him to now. His wings still moved slightly as Tommy finished reorganizing his thoughts, and turned off the music disc. </p>
<p>He quickly got up, disc in hand, and shoved it into his enderchest, where he knew it would be safe. </p>
<p>Tommy looked back at the beach, wondering how long he was able to stay here. everything was blown up now, and Dream wont be visiting for about a week. </p>
<p>Turning back around, Tommy headed off to the only other person he knew was nearby. If he was lucky, the chilling cold wouldnt be so bad, and he could make it to his set destination without freezing to death. </p>
<p>Many thoughts filled Tommy's mind as he flew towards Techno's house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways Forever an smp!Tommy Enthusiast!</p>
<p>There are supposed to be italics/a strikethrough at some points but I've got no idea how to add them so again, bare with me. </p>
<p>Hope you liked it [crying laughing emoji]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>